


Showtime

by pt_tucker



Series: Suits A/B/O Oneshots [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Exhibitionism, In Public, M/M, Public Claiming, Season/Series 01, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pt_tucker/pseuds/pt_tucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Harvey wouldn't enjoy Mike in private, it's just that he enjoys him more when others are watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Display](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928068) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 



> I haven't seen past episode six of season one, so if there's anything weird in here canon-wise that's probably why. 
> 
> Part of my self-made bingo card [here](http://pt-tucker.tumblr.com/post/150091416823/a-new-kink-bingo).
> 
> This fic is for my dear yeaka, who hounded me until I watched Suits. XD

In and out. In and out. The toy glistened each time Harvey pulled it out. The light hit the lubricated steel just for a second and then he pushed it back in. 

“Really?” 

Harvey paused for a moment. He glanced up to see Donna standing outside his door, arms crossed. Her gaze shifted between the two of them pointedly before settling back on Harvey. 

“What?” he asked, grinning. She rolled her eyes and marched over to her own work area, now ignoring them save for the little mirror she thought he couldn’t see. 

Harvey didn’t blame her. Mike looked good strewn across his desk. He looked even better with his pants pushed to his ankles and best still when Harvey rocked a metal dildo in and out of his wet ass. 

Mike tried to get up. 

Harvey pressed him back down with a firm hand on the back of his neck. “Stay.”

He could feel the flush creep across Mike’s skin and wasn’t surprised when he got a few token struggles. Naughty puppies always had to try their luck, and Mike had proven to be nothing if not that. He stilled when Harvey began moving the dildo again. Good. At least he wasn’t bratty enough to forget what the nine inch piece of metal shoved up his ass meant. 

This omega belonged to _Harvey_. 

“People are coming back from lunch.”

“That they are.” Harvey took his hand off Mike’s neck long enough to wave at a disgruntled Louis before returning it. He wasn’t foolish enough to think his puppy wouldn’t try to slip his leash if it was left loose for too long. 

“I have work to do,” Mike tried instead.

“Yes, and you’re doing a great job of it.” 

“I doubt this is what I’m paid for.” 

“You’re paid to make my life easier, and at this moment my life is feeling pretty damn easy.” Harvey tried not to be too obvious about how much he was enjoying the looks being thrown at them by the people passing through the other room. 

Mike buried his face into the crook of his elbow and refused to acknowledge him anymore. Harvey was fine with that. The little gasps and uncontrolled shudders told him all he needed to know. 

Mike was pliant enough for Harvey to risk moving his hand from his neck down to the leaking cock that was jutted up against Harvey’s desk. He saw Mike’s fists clenched out of the corner of his eye as he rubbed a fingertip over the slit. 

“You’re wet here too,” he commented idly, because that sort of thing always made Mike flush to a delicious apple red. Never let it be said that Harvey couldn’t appreciate the simple things in life, even if he couldn’t see them at that moment.

Mike mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like “I hate you.” Harvey pretended not to hear. 

Mike’s cock was as big as an omega cock was going to get, and it was only going to take a few more pumps before Harvey had him spilling into his hand. And onto the desk, but he’d have Mike clean that up after they were done. 

Harvey left his hand there, unmoving. A silent reminder of which of them was in charge. 

He turned his attention back to the dildo. It was about time for him to wrap this up, unless he wanted to start getting cramps in his arm from fucking Mike for so long. He picked up speed, thrusting in and out with a brutal pace that made the earlier movements look like bad foreplay. He wrapped an arm around Mike’s waist.

Mike’s legs shook and then eventually buckled when Harvey refused to relent in his attack. Of course, the desk was for more than just making his omega look pretty. It took part of Mike’s weight while Harvey took the rest and he ignored Mike’s current lack of standing in favor of continuing to fuck him until he was reduced to incoherent pleas. 

The pleas shifted into a single low cry as Mike came. 

Donna wasn’t even pretending to ignore them anymore. Harvey winked at her.

He removed the dildo and picked Mike up so that he could lay him down on the floor by the desk. Mike’s pupils were full-blown black holes when he looked up at him.

“I’ll give you-” Harvey glanced at his watch. “-six minutes to pull yourself together. And then it’s my turn to enjoy myself.” He grinned when Mike let out a weak groan.

He couldn’t wait to see the look on Jessica’s face when she came to talk to him about the Corbeck case.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed it. 
> 
> I've got a few more Suits fics in the works (at least) so keep an eye out for those if you're interested. :)


End file.
